


Dysfunctional families (and other reasons to keep secrets)

by Arianne_Isobel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne_Isobel/pseuds/Arianne_Isobel
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke have a surprise - the only problem is getting their family to sit together long enough without causing drama to tell them. But when was their life ever that straight forward?





	Dysfunctional families (and other reasons to keep secrets)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: please note the homophobia tag

Clarke rearranged the place mats for what seemed like the hundredth time, but everything was perfect, and she was glad Bellamy talked her into getting the extendable table, because wow there were a lot of placemats here. Bellamy lit the candles in the middle of the table, enough space between them for the three huge casseroles Clarke had made, even with homemade bread, just to really sweeten everyone up.

“Ten minutes to go” Bellamy said a little shakily, putting the lighter back in the draw “You ready for this?”

“Yep” Clarke smiled, too cheerily “Casseroles are staying warm in the oven, breads cut – I even made Maya her own Gluten free one since Jasper never quite forgave me after the last time I gave her food with Gluten in – ”

“In your defence, you didn’t know Chilli had Gluten in it”

“I still don’t. But the Casseroles fine, she’s got her own bread. There’s a vegetable Casserole for Wells and Octavia”

“Since when was Octavia a vegetarian?” Bellamy cocked his head in confusion

“Since last week when she hit a deer with her car”

“Right, sure. Anything else to worry about?”

Everything, Clarke wanted to say. There was everything to worry about. They weren’t just dropping one bombshell, they were dropping two. Two big, nuclear bombs that were bound to cause mass destruction, which is why it was best to get everyone together at their new house, so they could just destroy it…

“We should have took them to a restaurant, let them go mental there” Clarke suddenly panicked, wringing her hands. Her Mother didn’t like Bellamy, Bellamy’s mother didn’t like her mother, Jaspers girlfriend hated her and they hadn’t even met Ravens new boyfriend. They’d only just finished decorating – oh lord her dining room was going to be a massacre.

“Hey, breathe” Bellamy rounded the table to wrap his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly, gently kissing her hair “its going to be fine, remember in a restaurant there’s unlimited alcohol and we need to save money, its probably best we don’t tell them this is a public place, I like my job, getting arrested for upsetting the peace wouldn’t look good”

Clarke just hummed in agreement, at least here the shouting wouldn’t disturb anyone but the neighbours - who they’d already took a bottle of wine to as a pre apology for the noise they were bound to cause.

The doorbell rang – dead on 6 o’ clock and Bellamy squeezed her a little tighter before taking her hand answering the door together.

They were met by Gus barking at them from the floor where the crawled over and licked Clarkes shoes.

“What the – ”

“He’s a puppy” Octavia said in lieu of a greeting “Please tell me you have wine”

“Yeah in the kitchen” Bellamy muttered, picking up his nephew where he’d started suspiciously sniffing the coffee table.

“Hey man” Lincoln patted Bellamy’s shoulder and nodding at Clarke. Neither of them said anything else about the four year old panting in Bellamy’s face.

“Bellamy! Clarke!” Monty bounded up to them, shoving an unlabelled bottle in Clarkes hands – the famous Green Moonshine, absolutely lethal and absolutely not making an appearance tonight. Harper walked a few paces behind him, smiling shyly.

“You two came together?” Clarke smiled, hugging harper

“Yeah, well not together together, we came in the same car” Harper stuttered, blushing before rushing off so Clarke couldn’t question if she’d told Monty about her crush on him.

Jasper and Maya came next, Maya handing her a casserole dish, which she had to balance in her one arm and the moonshine in the other. “What’s this?” She asked a sweetly as possible

“Oh, just my own food, since you apparently don’t know what Gluten is” Maya smiled just as sweetly, but her eyes narrowed slightly.

“It’s fine, I made sure everything I put in the food is Gluten free, I even made you your bread”

“Forgive us if we don’t trust you after last time” Jasper glared, but grinned as soon as he saw Bellamy and Gus – who jumped out of Bellamy’s arms to jump up Jaspers legs. 

Clarke gave Bellamy an exasperated look, the night had only just begun and she was losing her patience. Bellamy just shrugged – load of help he was. 

“Darling” Her mother smiled tightly, hugger her around the food and alcohol in her arms. “It’s so good to see you, and this…charming little house of yours” Abby did not agree with her life decisions, at all. She didn’t agree with her perusing art instead of medicine, didn’t agree with her moving her life an hour away, and she definitely didn’t agree with her relationship with Bellamy, not when she could be with with one her colleagues rich and incredibly dull sons. 

“Mother” Clarke smiled just as tight, two could play that game, even if tonight was not about being petty. “I’m glad you finally decided to come, we’ve only been here two months”

“We’re here now” Abby waved her off nonchalantly, shutting her argument down.

“Abby, so glad you could make it” Bellamy smiled charmingly, taking her jacket.

“Dr. Griffin” Abby corrected, giving him a once over. Bellamy shifted uncomfortably, putting her coat on the rack.

“Have this Dear” Vera Kane put a plant on top of the casserole dish in her arms.

“It’s a…tree” Clarke said, feeling a little dumb.

“A Bonsai Tree, yes. It gets separation anxiety so I had to bring it” She passed her coat to Bellamy and skipped off to the kitchen, saying something about getting in there before Abby drank all the good wine.

“I hope they weren’t expecting good wine” Bellamy smiled sheepishly, Clarke sighed, was it over yet?

Marcus kissed Clarke on the cheek, telling her Abby would come around soon enough, and they must give him a tour of the house, then put a bunch of flowers in the last space in Clarkes arms and stalked towards the beer.

“A little help” Clarke muttered, scared it was all going to topple down over her new carpet.

“Yes, sorry” Bellamy took half the stuff in her arms, taking Mayas casserole dish and the moonshine to the kitchen.

“Put the moonshine where none of these can find it” Clarke hissed, going off the find a vase for the flowers and whatever the hell she was supposed to do with this Bonsai tree. She took a minute to have a minor panic attack until she heard Ravens voice. Finally, a bit of sanity.

She pulled Raven into a tight hug, swaying a bit. “I’m so glad you’re here” She laughed into Ravens hair. “So, where’s this new boyfriend of yours?”

Raven faltered, biting her lip nervously. Clarke frowned, Raven Reyes did not get nervous, ever. She once broke into Clarke apartment in college to confront her about Finn, no care about breaking and entering laws.

“What is it?” Clarke looked around, not seeing anyone she didn’t recognise. Had they broken up? Raven had sounded so happy just hours before on the phone.

“Pull the band aid” Raven muttered, then shouted “Hey, you can come in now” in traipsed the literal definition of tall dark and handsome, he fit into Ravens side perfectly, she beamed up at him, and Clarkes heart was a little fuller seeing her happy.

“Zeke” He thrust his hand in front of Clarke, shaking it firmly, Clarke nodded, about to introduce herself - then a woman with wild curly hair the colour of a sunset and a calm demeanour stepped to Ravens other side, kissing her on the cheek.

“And this” Raven grinned, her arm winding around the woman’s waist “Is Luna, our girlfriend”

“Our girlfriend” Clarke repeated dumbly, there were three of them. Damn, she was dropping some bombshells tonight, but Raven knew how to keep her on her toes.

“There’s…three of you?”

“Yeah” Raven snapped defensively, her face twisting into a scowl “Is that a problem for you? Because I thought you of all people – ”

“Bellamy” Clarke shouted, effectively cutting off Ravens rant. When he didn’t respond in a nano second, she screeched his name again.

“I’m here” He ran over, his hands going to her hips “What’s happened?”

“This is Zeke, Ravens boyfriend, and Luna – their girlfriend”

“Oh, cool” Bellamy smiled, turned to face them and shaking their hands “Nice to meet you”

“There’s three of them” Clarke told him, he gave her an amused smirk

“Yeah babe, I see that”

“We don’t have enough placemats”

Bellamy’s face dropped “Shit”

“Shit”

“Clarke, forget the place mats, we don’t have enough chairs”

“Oh god” Clarke gasped, looking between them “Do you think your mothers on her way? She could bring another chair”

“She lives forty minutes away, of course she’s on her way” Bellamy snapped. “Maybe Murphy wont come, you know what he’s like, total flake” Clarke took a deep breath, reminding herself to be calm, stressing was no good, not with – 

“Right” She announced to Bellamy “we’ll get that giant blanket from the spare room, put it on the floor and tell Gus it’s a dog bed. We’ll give him his food in a bowl with enough bread to soak up anything that can spill, that leaves a space free for Luna”

Bellamy broke out into a grin, kissing her head “You’re a genius and I love you”

Clarke smiled back and shrugged, leaning into he kiss a bit. What was a dinner party without a little crisis? If this was the worse thing to happen tonight, she’d call it a success.

“Uh, that kids trying to pee in that mans leg” Zeke’s voice cut through their moment, making them whip their heads around to see Gus, now completely free of pants with his leg cocked up, about to pee on an oblivious Jasper.

“Shit” Bellamy shouted “Gus buddy, put it away, do not pee on Jasper”

Clarke smiled, plastering her overly cheery smile back on and turned towards Raven Zeke and Luna. “Sorry about that, Gus is pretending to be a dog, I didn’t realise how committed he was to the role”

They all nodded in unison, a little dumbfounded by hers and Bellamy’s freakout over chairs.

“You’re okay with this?” Raven asked harshly, staring her down. Raven had always been overly fierce, always on defence.

“Yeah, you’re really cute together” It was true, they were all so different, yet fit together so perfectly. “By any chance are you of you gluten intolerant?”

Luna and Zeke shook their heads, a mixture of confusion and amusement on their faces.

“Damn” She muttered “Maya wont eat the food I made and now I have an entire loaf of Gluten free bread”

“Chilli incident?” Raven asked with a quirk of her eyebrow and a smirk on her lips.

“Yeah” Clarke sighed “But its fine, go mingle. There’s not many people left to come”

They wondered off, and Clarke sagged against the wall, just a few more people to come, she could do this. She looked over to Bellamy, who was on the floor with Gus, dodging side to side every time Gus tried to get around him, making Gus laugh loudly. Clarkes heart swelled with pride, he’d make the best father, despite his reservations and fear. He was the kindest, sweetest person she could ever have fallen in love with. Sometimes she couldn’t believe her luck that he loved her back. 

“Clarke Griffin I’ve missed you” She turned to see Wells walking through, bottle of wine in his hands and a massive grin on his face. He hugged her tightly, he smelled of fresh air and apples, of freshly cut grass and a smell that was just home. He smelt of the best friend she desperately needed to catch up with.

“Ive missed you too” She told him fondly, Wells stepped back to look around 

“Nice place, its very you. I’m happy for you, with the move and everything. I know not everyone gets why you and Bellamy just upped and got a house together so fast but I get it, you’re in love”

“Thanks, Wells” She smiled, touched. With how difficult her mother was being and their friends constant questions, it was nice for someone to just tell her they were happy for her.

“You must be Clarke” 

Clarke froze at the unfamiliar voice, Wells looked guilty. A pretty brunette girl hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. All Clarke could do was stare in confusion.

“I’m sorry” she finally squeaked “Who are you”

“Fox, silly!” The girl – fox apparently – giggled and tapped Clarkes shoulder, then tucking herself into Wells side. “It’s so nice to finally meet Wells’ second best friend, I’ve heard so much about you”

“Second best friend” Clarke asked, forcing a smile “Who’s his first?” 

Wells had the good grace to look embarrassed.

“Me of course!” Her eyes widened and she bared her teeth, less of a smile and more of a grimace, like an animal about to attack its prey

“Of course” Clarke deadpanned. Because who else? “Wells, a moment?” She didn’t give him chance to respond, she gripped his arm and dragged him outside. “The fuck?”

“I can explain” He put his arms up in surrender, taking a step away from her. “I met her through my dad and she’s kind of cool, we’ve been hanging a lot recently”

“Wells, she is not cool, she’s going to rip your teeth out in your sleep and make a shrine of them”

“Yeah she’s a complete psychopath. I didn’t even invite her here, she just followed me” 

Clarke shook her head, only Wells bloody Jaha could bring a stalker to her dinner party. Her dinner party that was already going to be a disaster, she didn’t need a psychopath adding to it. She’d already averted one chair crisis, now she was in another.

“I have no where for her sit” it seemed stupid and petty when she said it out loud, but she couldn’t seem to focus on anything else.

“It’s alright, she mainly just sits on my lap” Wells told her with a shrug, like it was completely normal. It should have freaked Clarke out more than it did, but honestly, as long as the psycho sat somewhere it was fine.

“Fine, where’s your dad?”

“Parking the car, I was meaning to talk to you about him actually” Wells rubbed the back of his neck, concern etched on his face.

“Is he alright?” Clarke asked quickly, her heart sinking. Last time she’d spoken to Wells he’d told her he wasn’t taking his retirement well, he was getting lonely and depressed.

“Yeah, he’s great actually – he found God”

“Found God where? Does he need a chair?”

Wells stared at her like she had another head “In his heart I suppose?”

“Oh” Clarke sighed, she could deal with that. As long as he didn’t bring someone who needed an extra chair. 

“Quick question, is she gluten intolerant?’

“No she’s not” Well said slowly, Clarke huffed, but lead him back in the house, at some point, Murphy Emori Miller and Jackson had snuck past her – probably during one of her many mental breakdowns about chairs. But they all had a bottle of beer in hand, happily talking, so she went to find Bellamy, who had just finished giving Kane and a sour faced Abby a tour of the house, so she wound her arms around his waist and took a moment after the chaos to just be. 

He rested his head on top of her, silently reassuring her that she was fine, they were fine. Almost everyone was here, everyone was getting on, no fights had broken out yet. They could bask in the peace before the disturbed it.

“Clarke! Bellamy” They turned, still wrapped up each other to see Thelonious Jaha striding towards them, a great happy smile on his face “What a beautiful home you both have. God bless”

Clarke and Bellamy smiled at each other, she hadn’t got around to telling him about Wells psycho girlfriend or Thelonious finding God, but he’d figured out the latter.

“Yeah sure. How’s it going, Jaha?” Bellamy smiled, shaking his hand.

“It’s brilliant, even better for seeing your beautiful home and family” Bellamy had to hide his snicker, Clarke just smiled into his chest. After running his full term as Mayor, he’d become solemn and depressed, Clarke and Wells spent hours getting him to try different hobbies, none of them had stuck – though Clarke did have a thing for pottery now, and Wells was good at knitting, but Jaha just saw it all as pointless. Clarke was happy he’d found something in his life that made it worth living again. 

“It’s lovely to see you two so happy. So tell me, hows your first dinner party going?”

“Oh its fine” Clarke smiled “We had small crisis but it resolved pretty quickly”

“In times of trouble, Clarke you should look to Jesus for help” Jaha was serious – dead serious.

“Well unless Jesus could bring me an extra chair or two he wouldn’t have been that much help” Clarke saw Jaha’s face drop, as if he were about to scold her for mocking his religion “Why don’t you go catch up with my mother, she was saying how she hadn’t seen you in forever!”

“Good idea” Jaha simpered, turned to find Abby. Clarke and Bellamy let out a breath of relief, she loved Jaha, but wow.

“A chair or two?” Bellamy questioned with a quick of his eyebrow. Clarke filled him in on the Wells and Fox fiasco, he just shook his head. “At least she’s got a place to sit” He joked half heartedly, Clarke stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

“I love you” She murmured against his cheek.

“I love you too” his arms tightened around her for a moment “My mom text, she’s not far”

Clarke nodded and reluctantly untangled herself from him and started putting the bread on the table with the casseroles. Her mother joined her quietly, taking the bowls and plates out the cupboard and putting them on the placemats. 

“Thelonious seems well” Abby said quietly, but a small smirk teased her lips, and Clarke tried her hardest to nod seriously, but she couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled over her lips. Her mother laughed with her and for a moment they were normal, a mother and daughter laughing in the kitchen, no worries, no secrets, no ten year old grudges and falling outs. For a moment, they were happy.

“Very well” Clarke agreed with a grin, and smothering her laughter with her hand. 

They calm, all too soon, and the laughters replaced with a soft smile, a caring smile. It’s replaced with a sense that things are alright.

“I like the picture hanging above the fire place” Abby tells her softly.

“Thanks, its one of mine actually” Clarke wants nothing more than for her mother to just smile at her and tell her that she’s proud, that it’s a goddamn masterpiece and she’s proud that her daughter made it. She want that so bad her heart aches.

So of course she doesn’t get that. Instead Abbys smile closes down and she back to the cold, disappointed woman who walked in here nearly an hour ago. She’s back to the woman shouting that its all too soon and she’s making a mistake when Clarke tells her she’s buying a house with Bellamy.

She’s the woman who turned her back on her when Clarke wasn’t the girl Abby wanted her to be. 

Silence had never been quite that loud when Aurora Blake breezed in, apologising for being late and kissing Clarke on the cheek. She looked her over and told her how good she looked – being in love was a good look on her.

Abby stalked out, but as far as Clarke was concerned that was her issue. She didn’t have to be closed off. Aurora rolled her eyes and took the cutlery out the draw.

Aurora had children too young, with the wrong men and payed for it for the rest of her life. She worked too hard and put too much responsibility on Bellamy. She hadn’t been a great mother until her children had both grown up and moved out, starting lives of their own. She needed freedom to truly become herself. It took Bellamy and Octavia a long time to see that, but they were, Octavia forgave quicker – she was younger and had better memories.

It wasn’t so easy for Bellamy, there was a Lot of his childhood he’d missed because he was being a parent too young. But it was happening now, Aurora was present, physically and emotionally for the first time, all Clarke could do that give him that gentle push. 

“The place looks great” Aurora told her as she set the cutlery down by each placemat.

“Thanks, not a lot needed doing down here, its upstairs we’ll have the biggest jobs”

“Well if it looks even half as good as down here it will be spectacular”

“Stop sweet talking her, mom her head wont fit through the door” Bellamy hugged his mother, a little longer and a little tighter than he used to.

“My head is fine, go tell everyone they can come in” Clarke tried her best to sound stern, but her smile betrayed her. He winked at her before walking around, then calls of ‘about time’ and ‘finally’ came as everyone piled into the dining room. 

It was a squash around the table, there wasn’t an inch of space between heir chairs, it was awkward getting in, and everyone was elbowing each other but finally they were settled. Gus was happy on the floor licking his casserole out the bowl, Fox was settled on Wells’ lap and Murphy took a dive for first servings when Jaha announced “First, lets say Grace”

“Grace” Murphy and Miller shouted together, both taking another dive the serving spoons

“Everybody hold hands” Jaha put his hands out, and everyone reluctantly followed suit. Clarke shot Murphy a look, and he held hands with Emori and Miller with a petulant pout on his face.

“Bless this food we are about to eat, bless our family and friends who sit amongst us tonight, bless this house, for proving love and shelter. Amen”

“Amen” Came a chorus from the table, Bellamy and Clarke smirked at each other, but no one commented, just got right into serving up the food. Maya had her own in a bowl, sending filthy looks to Clarkes perfectly good Gluten free food. She didn’t even touch the Gluten free bread Clarke had made for her – she was truly insulted, but didn’t dwell on it – because everyone was happy, talking and laughing and eating and not one person complained about anything. 

Of course it had to be Murphy who disturbed the peace.

“So how does it work between you guys in bed?” He asked loudly, gesturing between Raven Zeke and Luna.

“Murphy!” Clarke chastised, throwing a napkin at him. “You cant ask people that”

“What? Like you weren’t curious” Murphy snorted 

“Well I wasn’t going to ask at the dinner table” Clarke snapped. “But really, how does it work with you three?”

“Clarke” Bellamy choked, giving her an incredulous look 

“Well Murphy asked first”

Luna gave them a smirk. “It works very, very well” 

The answer appeased Murphy and Clarke enough, but not Jaha.

“It’s an abomination” He declared, angrily gripping his fork. Clarke wanted to ask him to take it easy, it was the good cutlery set, but it seemed inappropriate given the context. “Man shall not lie with man”

“Technically its only one may lying with two women” Murphy argued, and for once he wasn’t actually wrong. 

“It’s an abomination” Jaha repeated, pronouncing every syllable with a little bit of spit flying out his mouth landing on the gluten free bread.

“Not my bread” She whined, but no one was listening, they were too busy arguing about whether or not Ravens relationship was an abomination or not. Monty made it worse by pointing out that Miller and Jackson were together, and opinions and insults were thrown across the room, Wells was begging his dad to just drop it. Fox was trying to convince Well that his father was right. Her mother was suspiciously quiet and Vera was worried all the shouting was stressing out her Bonsai tree.

This is exactly why she didn’t get everybody together before, no one could be trusted. Now Raven, Zeke, Luna and Miller looked like they were ready to start throwing punches, Jackson looked like he was going to cry.

Bellamy was begging everyone to just stop already but no one was listening to him.

Fox was a fucking cult leader and was trying to preach about how they all needed to just repent their sins and they would be let into the promise land. Wells was going to have to physically restrain his father if this didn’t stop, like right now.

“Your goddaughter used to date girls” Murphy unhelpfully pointed out, Jaha stared at her like she had two heads.

“Clarke, is this true?” He gasped, looking like she’d kicked his puppy – he’d probably take less offence to that though.

“Well, yeah. I was with Lexa for two years. I’m bisexual”

“Abby, how could you let your daughter live in sin like that?”

“Don’t forget about Niylah” Raven interrupted before Abby could say anything “The yoga teacher – its how we got the classes so cheap”

“Clarke” Her mother gasped. Great, now she was in trouble for that too.

“Not helping” Clarke hissed at Raven, who just shrugged apologetically. Next to her, Luna was giving her a strange look – not that she should be surprised, the entire evening was strange.

“Wait, you dated Lexa Ducis? She once tried to fight me to the death” Luna announced, and Clarke wanted to be surprised, but she really, really wasn’t. 

Miller and Jackson were arguing with Jaha about free will and whether being gay was a choice or if God made them that way. Her mother was trying to lecture her this not being how she was brought up, but kept getting interrupted by Aurora telling her that she needed to let Clarke live how she wanted to.

Everyone was shouting over each other and someone would end up seriously hurt if she didn’t end this right now.

“Bellamy and I eloped” she shouted over everyone.

That shut them up. The silence was deafening, everyone stared at her with the same dumbfound expression.

“In June, on vacation” she offered, as if that was going to make it any better.

“You’ve been married for four months and didn’t tell me?” Her mother screeched, and that set the ball rolling. 

Everyone shouted at them in unison, a chorus of ‘the fuck’ and ‘how could you not tell us?’

“This is why we didn’t tell you” she exploded, her voice shaking “because none of you can just be together in a room without starting fights. You’ve been in the same room for an hour and you’re at each other’s throats! How could we have trusted you not to ruin a wedding when you cant be civil during a meal?”

Silence again. Maybe she should have started with this, then they could have just sat in angry silence. 

“Clarke Abigail Griffin” It was her mother who spoke first, low and angry. A tone she knew well from her childhood. Even Wells flinched “Tell me you are not pregnant”

She heard Bellamy’s sharp intake of breath, the tears formed in her eyes and no, she could not tell her mother that she was not pregnant.

“Oh well isn’t that fantastic” Abby spat “I knew it. I knew there was a reason for this house and staying with him”

“Don’t you dare” She warned her mother “Don’t you dare say that”

“What gives you the right to say that?” It was Aurora now, glaring daggers at Abby from across the table. “Please remember who took in your daughter when you kicked her out”

“I didn’t ask for that” Abby snarled “She left”

It was all white noise now, others had joined in, but she couldn’t hear what was being said, she just looked down at the trembling table, she was dizzy, the plates and bowls were shifting in front of her.

No, that wasn’t her going dizzy, that was actually happening. In all the noise and arguments, no one had noticed Gus growling at the end of the table, the tablecloth between his clenched teeth and tugging. Everything shifted again, she looked to the edge to see a candle balanced hazardously at the end, one more tug from falling.

“Gus no!” She shouted, pushing her chair back and diving to grab Gus around the waist. He let go of the table cloth and jumped away from her, back to his bed but the candle fell anyway, setting her best tablecloth on fire.

And her shirt sleeve, because the night wasn’t going badly enough.

“Get her water, now!”

Somebody got her water – a great, heavy pitcher of it thrown towards her, bouncing off her head before smashing on the cloth. A least it put out the fire.

There was a collective gasp, the sound of chairs scraping back and a loud smash, to loud to be a glass or a bottle, and there was only one thing on the shelves in the dining room.

“Bellamy” she stared straight down at the burn on her arm, red and angry looking, the edges of her shirt tinged to her skin.

“Yeah baby?”

“Please tell me that’s not my father that just smashed on the floor”

“Clarke – ”

She lay down on her back on the floor, her brand new grey carpet stained with wine and casserole. Bellamy was right, they probably should have gone with a darker colour.

“Clarke baby, say something” Bellamy’s hands were on her face, wiping the blood out her eye.

“Fuck”

“Fuck!” Gus yelled, delighted at his new learnt word. Octavia gasped, and Lincoln muttered something she couldn’t hear

She turned her head to look at Gus, his face a picture of curiosity and delight at all the action.

“Gus” she sighed dejectedly 

“Woof”

“Don’t say fuck” 

“Woof”

*

Bellamy helped her up, her head went dizzy and her stomach turned.

“She needs to go to the hospital” Abby told him sharply. Bellamy gritted his teeth

“Yes Dr Griffin, I know”

Someone put a cold washcloth over her arm, Bellamy draped her jacket over her shoulders.

“I’m taking wife to the hospital” He told them all calmly “I don’t want to see a single one of you here when we get back, understood?”

Clarke didn’t hear a response, but Bellamy didn’t say anything else, so she could only guess they’d nodded in agreement.

In the emergency department, they were questioned together, then apart, then had to tell almost every single staff member on shift because no one could quite get over how funny it was.

She’d probably laugh too, if she didn’t have three stitches and a burnt arm and her favourite blouse ruined.

“Who knew silk was so flammable” Clarke said with a sheepish smile. Bellamy smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. She leant into him, enjoying the peace – even if it was in a hospital cubicle with her arm in a bandage and gauze stuck to her head. She could still smell burning but it didn’t matter, she was safe here in Bellamy’s arms.

“So that went a bad as expected” he murmured into her hair, she huffed, but he was right. They didn’t expect anything less from their friends “I don’t even know where to start”

Clarke wanted to make a snarky comment, but there wasn’t one in her. They’d had a perfect four months, talking things through at their pace, getting used to married life with no interruptions – apart from a new house, but they did it together – like they’d do everything. Their friends would come around, their families – well, Clarkes mother – would grin and bare it. This was just one night.

“Perhaps with my brand new carpet getting ruined”

“Our carpet” he corrected her with a small smile “can be cleaned, we can get a new tablecloth, hopefully someone cleaned up your dad” he grimaced, rubbing circles on her back “we’ll just disown our friends. That’s all superficial, I’m worried about you”

“I’m fine” She shrugged, and she was, because the worst was over, everything was out in the open. They could wear their wedding rings, she could finally change her name, they could talk about anything baby related without it being in hushed whispers. Their friends and family could move on and get over the secrecy.

“Clarke, you’ve got second degree burns on your arm, stitches in your head and honestly I think you’re in shock”

She hadn’t even thought about her, she was so worried about everything else she forgot she was injured. Most of her energy was going into forgetting about her dads ashes over the dining room floor. Her head hurt like a bitch, but whatever they’d put on her arm was numbing the burn. The baby was kicking up a storm, so it was nothing some painkillers wouldn’t fix.

“I’m okay, really. Let’s just get home”

Bellamy smiled, relieved and picked up her prescription on the way out and helped her into his pick up. She sat back and relaxed, thinking of getting out of her uncomfortable jeans and blouse that had an arm cut off now. Maybe everyone at home felt bad and cleaned up for them, but if they didn’t it was a problem for in the morning. For now she just wanted to get into bed and fall into a coma for a while. 

There was another flutter in her stomach, she smiled and put her had over the small bump, hidden by the loose blouse. Most of her clothes were loose recently, until they could figure out when they’d tell everybody. Bellamy put his free over hers on her stomach, giving her a different kind of butterflies. She felt a swell of love as his thumb rubbed patterns on her bump, the bump that would soon be a baby. Their baby – half of each of them, and so, unbelievably loved.

“Fuck” Bellamy hissed, breaking through her thoughts.

“What now?” She whined, this night couldn’t possibly get any worse

“They’re still here” He muttered, she looked up and sure enough, the outside of their house still looked like a car park. The last thing she wanted to do was face everyone now. She had a plan of hot chocolate and her comfy pyjamas, maybe even a cheeky episode of Friends before they went to sleep.

“Great” She nodded as Bellamy parked the car. She slid out, clutching Bellamy’s hand like it was her lifeline when he pushed the door open.

In their defence, the house was spotless. From what she could see they’d cleaned up all the mess, right down to the stains on the carpet. They all looked apologetic, but she couldn’t face this right now, not when she couldn’t even have a stiff drink to take the edge off.

“I’m going upstairs” She told Bellamy, turning to the stairs “Tell me when they’ve gone”

No one said anything to stop her, so she took the stairs slowly, so she didn’t upset her aching head too much, and shut the bedroom door behind her. 

Her once favourite blouse went straight in the bin, beyond repair now. She put on a black vest – a little snug around her bump but that was alright, it wasn’t a secret anymore anyway. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands, finally letting the tears come. She was worried they wouldn’t stop coming but what did it matter? Here in the privacy of her bedroom she could let herself be sad. She expected a bad reaction, of course she did, but she didn’t expect it to be quite this bad. She definitely didn’t expect a fire and a trip to the hospital.

The door creaked opened, Clarke looked up to see Gus standing the in the doorway, eyes wide and unsure, his Panda toy clutch in his arms.

“Auntie Clarke?” He asked, probably frightened from all the shouting and the fire earlier.

“Come here” She patted the bed next to her, but he jumped onto her lap and wrapped his arms around her neck, holding her close. “It’s alright” she soothed, hugging him back.

“I’m sorry you’re sad” He murmured into her hair, Clarke smiled

“I’m sorry all the grown ups were shouting” he pulled back to look at her, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. When had this tiny baby turned into such a sweet and caring boy? How did the time go so fast?

“Mommy said you and Uncle Bellamy got married and didn’t tell anyone for ages”

Clarke laughed, because yeah – that is what happened. “We did. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you”

“Mommy’s mad because she wanted to see you get married, but don’t worry, she said she’ll forgive you”

“That’s nice of her” Clarke smiled, pushing his slightly too long dark hair out of his eyes. “What else did mommy tell you?”

“That you’re having a baby, but it wont be here yet” He frowned and looked at her critically, his brown eyes looking around the room. “Where is it? Why cant it be here now?”

“It’s in my belly” She told him, and his eyes widened and looked down at her stomach.

“Why did you eat it?”

“I didn’t” She laughed “It just has to grow some more. Remember when you had them eggs at daycare and they turned into chicks?” Gus nodded enthusiastically, its all he talked about for weeks when the eggs finally hatched. “Well my belly’s doing the same thing the eggs did, its protecting the baby until its ready”

Gus stared at her belly in wonder, placing his little hand over the bump “Is it going to peck its way out like the chicks did?”

There was no way in hell she was going to explain childbirth to her four year old nephew, that definitely wasn’t on the cards for tonight “Ask mommy to explain that one to you”

“Okay” He shrugged, not as bothered by the concept as Clarke was. 

The door creaked open again, and Bellamy slid into the room, giving Clarke a sheepish smile. “They want to apologise to you before they go. Sorry, I tried to make them leave.” He ruffled Gus’ hair “Hey little dude”

“Auntie Clarke was sad so I’m giving her a cuddle to cheer her up” Gus announced proudly.

“Yeah? That’s really nice of you” Bellamy grinned, sitting next to them on the bed, he put an arm around Clarke so she could lean into him. 

“Do I have to go down?” She muttered into his shoulder, Gus put his arms back around her, squeezing her tight. 

“What do you think, Gus? Should Auntie Clarke go downstairs so everyone can say sorry?” Bellamy asked Gus, who pulled back to look at them both.

“Yep” He nodded enthusiastically “Mommy always says when I shout I have to say sorry, so you should let them to sorry to you”

“Well how can I argue with that?” Clarke sighed, squeezing Bellamy’s hand. It was now or never, and though never sounded nice, she also wanted her house back. So she stood, Gus still clinging to her arm. Bellamy passed her engagement and wedding ring out of the bedside draw. They could finally wear them proudly, not worrying about losing them from taking them off so many times. 

Everyone stood up the second she and Bellamy came down the stairs, Gus perched on Clarkes hip. He was probably too big to be carried now, but she couldn’t let the baby that he once was go, and he was keeping her grounded, so she let him cling to her neck one last time.

“Auntie Clarkes baby’s going to peck its way out her belly like the chicks did at daycare” Gus shouted over to Octavia, who stared in horror. Clarke just shrugged, this still wasn’t her conversation to have. Everyone stared, a little nervous, a little dumbfounded by the outburst from Gus.

It was Aurora who spoke first “Clarke we are so sorry” everyone nodded in agreement, rushing to murmur their apologies.

“We reacted badly” Raven nodded, ashamed “and we understand why you didn’t tell us”

“I’m sorry I threw a jug at your head” Murphy muttered, looking at the floor “And that I put your dad in a cereal container”

“You put my dad where?” Clarke questioned, but her mother interrupted her.

“Don’t worry, I found a vase to put him in. I’ll get a replacement for the one that was smashed. I’m sorry for saying what I said, I know you love Bellamy, and I know you wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want to”

“We got married because we’re in love” Clarke told her mother wholeheartedly “The baby was just a happy accident that gave us the push we needed”

Abby nodded, but didn’t say anymore on the subject. Clarke knew there would be more to say in private, but for now this was enough.

“I’m sorry I called your friends an abomination, they’re casually very nice – Luna’s taking me fishing” Jaha told them gleefully, a weird sort of look on his face, it could have been happiness, but she wasn’t quite sure. 

“That’s great” Clarke said slowly, giving Bellamy a sceptical look – he just shrugged. Maybe Jaha would decide fishing was more down his path. 

“Sorry my son set you on fire” Octavia blushed, looking to where Gus was sleeping on her shoulder. “And that he’s dribbling on you”

“He’s fine” Clarke smiled “Even with the fire he was still the best behaved tonight” 

Everyone had the good grace to look embarrassed, and started to make their excuses to leave. They hugged their friends goodbye, Clarke told Wells to get a restraining order, Abby told her very seriously that they’d talk tomorrow. Aurora hugged them long and hard and told them he was happy for them. Lincoln and Octavia told them they would pay for the carpet to be cleaned and they’d replace the tablecloth, and they were really, really sorry their son set her on fire.

When the last had been kicked out, they collapsed on the sofa, took on look at each other’s exhausted face and burst out laughing.

“There’s not a sane one between them” Bellamy gasped.

“Everyone single on of them are crazy” Clarke agreed “At least they don’t have to get together again. This child doesn’t need to be christened- don’t tell Jaha – and if we don’t tell it about birthdays it doesn’t need to have one.”

“Smart” Bellamy nodded “The next gathering can be when Wells marries the psychopath or Jasper and Maya get married”

“Maybe Monty and Harper, the looked pretty cosy leaving. If Murphy proposes it’ll be a miracle. Other than that its when Gus graduates college”

Bellamy snorted “Clarke that kid almost set himself on fire pretending to be a dog, we’ll see if he graduates clown college”

Clarke snorted “Leave him alone he’s fine.”

Bellamy put an arm around her soothingly, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He felt safe; he felt like home. 

“What cereal container do you think Murphy put your dad in?”

“We should probably just throw away them all to be safe”

Bellamy grinned, then a serious look dawned on his face “Are you okay though, really? A lot happened tonight”

A lot had happened tonight, but she had Bellamy, and their baby, and their friends and family loved them, even if they were all a bit dysfunctional. “Yeah, I’m fine”

“Good” They sat in comfortable silence, letting midnight pass them and a new day dawn. A fresh sheet. A day where they didn’t have to think about her mother being angry with them, or their friends feeling betrayed they’d left them out their life decisions. It was a day to just be.

From the other end of the sofa, a gentle snore interrupted the peace.

“Bellamy?”

“Yeah?”

“Octavia and Lincoln left Gus here, didn’t they?”

Bellamy sighed “I’ll go call them”


End file.
